Marry Me, Sonny
by 08CullenGirl
Summary: Gabi lied about the paternity of her baby. When Will goes to Sonny for comfort, he sees him with Brian and assumes he's moved on. He doesn't think he has any reason to stay in Salem so he leaves. When Sonny is attacked, Will returns to help him recover, and realizes he never stopped loving the barista.
1. Please Come Back

A/N:_ This is my take on what would happen if Gabi had been using her best friend (Will) as the father of her unborn child, but the truth was revealed through the blood test that Sami demanded. Now that Will knows that he isn't going to be a dad, and after seeing Sonny with Brian and assuming he's moved on, what would happen if he left Salem, thinking there's no reason to stay?_

_And since I love Chandler and I'm sad that he's gone, I also gave him a subplot in the story...in my hometown!_

_**Will's POV**_

As I stumbled into my dorm room, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I found out earlier in the day that I wasn't going to be a dad, and I kept reliving the moment over and over in my mind. I was devastated. I'd been fooled and used.

I knew I needed to thank my mum for pushing Gabi into having the test, even though Gabi had fought her, saying it was unnecessary because the baby was mine. The test proved that she had been with someone else besides me and that they were the father.

As I looked around my room, I couldn't help but think that I would be better off anywhere but here, as my heart was being ripped out by the visions in my head. I realized that I have nothing to keep me here, so I packed a small bag with just a few clothes and walked out the door, heading for my car. I drove to the airport and bought a one way ticket with the money I'd saved from my days working for EJ.

Two weeks later Samantha walked into Common Grounds thinking she would find the happy couple, but instead Sonny was walking out the door with someone who wasn't Will.

"Hello, Sonny, can I have a moment of your time please?"

"Babe,, I will wait outside for you, ok?" Brian said, walking to the door.

"How can I help you, Mrs. Brady?"

"Sonny, did you give Will a chance to explain everything when he came to see you the other night with the news? I'm completely confused at how you can be with another guy so easily. I really thought you loved my son a lot. This whole time I didn't call or text Will, thinking that you would be making up for lost time, but I guess I was wrong. Have a lovely date, Sonny,"

_**Sonny's POV**_

Samantha turned and walked out of the room. I really didn't know what she was talking about, so I put it aside and went on the date with Brian.

As we walked through HTC, I saw Gabi and her brother coming the other way in a heated discussion. I wasn't really a big fan of her's to begin with, but I tried for Will's sake.

"Sonny, I'll bet you're happy to get me out of the way now. Wait, are you two-timing Will?"

Suddenly Gabi realized by the confused look on his face that Sonny didn't know.

"Wow, he didn't come straight back to you with the amazing news about my lie? I am so shocked! Oh well, I guess I had better tell you since it won't be long until everyone in Salem knows. You know how people gossip.

"You see, Sonny, I lied about Will being the father of my baby. If it hadn't been for his mother being so pushy about me having that DNA test, I would have gotten away with it. But no, the truth came out, and the second that Will found out that I had lied to him he screamed at me for hurting him and using a child to trap him and to destroy what he'd found with you. Then he walked out the door saying that he was coming for you, but by the look on your face he didn't show up."

Gabi being the person that she is deep down couldn't help it and looked at the guy who was with Sonny. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was a lot like her. "You saw him, didn't you?"

Sonny stepped back and turned to face Brian, not sure how he felt about hearing this.

"Yes, I did see him. It was the night we kissed and left together. He was hidden so you couldn't see him, but he saw us leave together. Sonny, you are better off without that loser. He was just going to pull you down, Why don't you accept that I am better for you in so many ways? Even your own mother doesn't want him with you."

I didn't have anything to say and I just seemed to shut down. I walked away from the two of them in a daze and made it home somehow. I found some mail at the bottom of my door which had collected over the last few days while I'd been sleeping in my office at the coffee shop. As I sorted through the mail, I found an envelope with my name and address on it. I slowly turned it over and didn't see a return address, but I didn't need one. My heart knew who it was from. I carefully opened it up, trying not to tear it. As soon as I read the first line, my legs gave way and I fell to the floor.

_**Will's POV**_

_Sonny_

_I know that you don't care anymore, but I need you to know why. That day so long ago when you kissed me and I pushed you away was when all of this started. You see, Sonny, I did come looking for you to tell you how I felt about you after having a talk with Grandma Marlena, but instead I saw that I was too late since you were with __**him**__having a good time. I walked away hurt and confused._

_I was told by someone later that night that I was selfish, and when I was at my lowest, I ran into Gabi, and you know what happened after that. She was upset too, and even though it felt so wrong, I did it anyway because I didn't think I had a chance with you anymore and I just needed to feel something._

_Sonny, I'm not blaming you for my stupid mistake. I can't, because if I'd been a real man I would have stepped up and told Brian to back off. I would staked my claim and fought for you, but I didn't because I'm so used to being alone and I didn't think there was any chance you'd want me._

_I wanted to tell you about the baby the night I found out when I came back to your apartment, but I was scared of losing you, and quite honestly, I was still trying to wrap my own head around the news._

_As the days went on, we were so happy, and I couldn't make myself do it. I knew I would probably have to watch you walk away from me if I told you._

_And then everyone found out Gabi was pregnant, and they assumed it was Nick's, so Gabi and Nick suggested we keep it that way because it would be best for the baby and for all of us. Gabi was in love and happy with Nick, and I had you, so I went along with it, thinking everything would work out for the best._

_I really had planned to tell you, but then we had that talk on the couch and you told me you felt sorry for Gabi and Nick because they were tied down with a baby. I knew then that I could never tell you. You had plans of traveling and living out your adventures, and I knew you'd never give those dreams up for a baby. So I put on a happy face and pretended everything was good until I just couldn't do it anymore. And, as you know, it blew up in a big way._

_I am very sorry that I betrayed our love by keeping something like this from you for so long._

_When I found out that I wasn't really the father, and had been used and fooled by a person I thought was my dearest friend, I was hurt. But the more I thought about it, I became angry that she had caused me to lose you because of a lie. I came looking for you at Common Grounds to tell you the news in person, and so that we could hopefully talk it out, but instead I found out that you had moved on, and that I had lost you for good._

_I don't hate you for wanting to move on, as it's my fault that you are hurting. I will always love you, no matter how much time has passed. Please be happy. That's all I want for you, even if it's not with me._

_Please tell your parents that I am very sorry for hurting you, and for pulling you into my family drama. I know that I am messed up in my head, but I did love you, so please don't ever doubt that. It was a nice dream while it lasted, but now it's time for me to wake up and move on._

_I'm not in Salem anymore. I didn't want to cause you anymore pain, so I left so you wouldn't have to see me. And honestly, I left for myself, because I can't handle seeing you with __**him**__, even if I caused it._

_Goodbye_

_Will_

_**Sonny's POV**_

As I sat there, watching the letter fall through my fingers and onto the floor, I couldn't believe what I had done. Yes, I was hurt because he'd lied to me for so long, even while I held him and comforted him after nightmares and asked him what was wrong.

And then the day he was going to tell me, I had to open my big, stupid mouth and pretty much tell him I didn't want kids for a long time, so I ruined any chance of being told.

How could I have been so heartless to Will after the wedding? After everything we've been through from the start? How could I have not given him the chance to tell me everything? Instead, I caused him to leave so that it would be easier for me to move on and be happy. And that's stupid too because I can't be happy without my soulmate in my arms.

There was only one thing for me to do. I had to get up off the floor and go and find him and bring him home. I didn't know where he had gone, so I knew I'd have to go the one person who he might have told.

_**Will's POV**_

Everywhere I looked, I saw happy couples being in love. It had been two weeks since I walked away from him. I wasn't sleeping much, because I would see them every time I closed my eyes, so I tried to stay awake. I had bought a ticket to Australia, and was staying in a town called Hobart, Tasmania. I picked an area that would be the last place anyone would look if they even cared where I was.

I walked out of the Hobart Airport and got a taxi. I asked for the cheapest motes, and was driven to a small town called Sorell. It looked very nice and friendly, but I really didn't care.

_**Chandler's POV**_

I stepped out of the airport with the rest of the cast and crew on location with me and got into the shuttle the network had hired to take us to the hotel. As I waited in line to check in, I noticed a young woman looking at me. It was obvious that she recognized me from the show. I panicked slightly, hoping she wouldn't approach and cause a scene. Finally it was my turn at the registration desk.

"Hello, I'm guessing you need a room. Our rooms are very cheap for this area. We do cater for room service should you want privacy for your stay. What name should I register the room in for you and for how many nights will you be staying with us?"

I knew she was aware of who I was, and I was thankful that she allowed me the privacy I needed. I leaned in closer and whispered that she could use my real name. Seeing her name tag, I called her by her name as well.

"I'm not really sure how long I'll be staying, so can I just book a room for a week to begin with, Please? And yes, I would like to get room service tonight, Shelley."

"Yes, of course. Would you like to look at the menu now? I can go ahead and order for you and have it brought up later. Let me just grab the book and I'll be right with you. Just take a seat right over there.

"Nikki, can you take over here for me? I need to book this gentleman's room and make sure he's taken care of."

In twenty minutes Shelley was showing me my room, where I would be hidden away from the public. She had already made my room service order and would have my dinner delivered later.

"So, this is your room. We'll bring clean towels each morning, and if you want to get out and do some sightseeing, the brown building in the park is the best place to book tours. Should you want to travel to Hobart, the bus stop is across the road from our front door. 9Am is the best time to catch it. If you need anything else, just pick up the phone and dial 1. That will get you to the front desk."

"Shelley, before you go can I ask you something? How far is our show here in Australia?"

"Well, honestly it's a year behind on TV, but I watch it via YouTube so I see the current shows. And just so you know, I am a massive fan of you and Freddie and I promise I will keep your being here a secret. I do have a favor to ask of you though. If I bring my Wilson book to work tomorrow could you please sign it for me, Chandler?"

"Yes, of course. It would be my pleasure to sign it for you."


	2. Please Forgive Me

'' Please Forgive Me ''

Chapter Two!

"Knock knock."

Marlena came to the door not sure who could be there since no one ever came to her office on the weekends. She'd been using the time to read up on the patients she would see on Monday.

"Hello, Sonny. Please come in, dear boy!"

_**Sonny's POV**_

I walked over to the couch and sat down, hoping that Will had spoken to Marlena before he left town. After all, Marlena was much more than Will's grandma. She was also his best friend.

"Sweetie, would you like some tea?"

I just nod, as I can't seem to find any words. I simply sit and watch this lovely lady walk away from me.

_**Marlena's POV**_

As I stand here filling the kettle with water, I realize that it's up to me. I grab my phone and text my dear boy. I know that he told me not to let him know if or when Sonny shows up, but it's been a few weeks now, so maybe he has changed his mind.

"_**He's here and sitting on the couch. He's upset, Will. Are you really sure about this? Is there a chance you could be wrong?"**_

I made the pot of tea and got some cookies while I waited for the answer from Will. Seconds later, I got my answer,

"_**He doesn't love me anymore, so yes, I am very sure."**_

I know in my heart that my dear boy is wrong, but I decide to keep his secret anyway. At least for now. With a shake of my head, I put my phone away and head out with the tea tray to rejoin Sonny.

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Here you are, Sonny. I put two cubes of sugar in your cup for you."

"Thank you," I whisper with a polite smile.

After a few sips, I ask the question I came to ask.

"Do you know where he went, Dr. Evans? I received a ltter today. He thinks I have moved on, but I havened, and I won't ever. He needs to come back home to me. To us."

"Sonny, I really don't know where he went. I have just gotten back from a business trip. Samantha informed me what had happened in a phone call. I am truly sorry for what that young woman has caused you both. Maybe with some time he will come back."

As I sat there listening to her, I knew she would never tell me if he had asked her not to. I decide to focus on each day, and to make sure that when he does come home, it will be to a nice new flat with a separate bedroom and a man who loves him.

"Thank you for the tea, Dr. Evans. Please tell Will that I will wait for him and that what he saw was nothing. I was fooled too, but nothing happened between me and Brian. I was hurt, but I didn't want it to be only about sex. I want Will in my life, nobody else."

Nine months had passed, and still no Will. Sonny was not going to give up on their happy ending. The coffee house was doing great, and Chad and Abigail had gotten engaged. When Samantha and EJ mentioned that they were going to renew their wedding vows, Sonny offered the new nightclub as their reception place, silently hoping that a certain someone would walk through the doors and join them, but instead of making it in person, he sent a telegram from an unknown location.

Later that night, after everyone had gone and Sonny was leaving after closing up, he was nearly home when he was attacked from behind. He was hit on the head a few times, and stabbed twice, but it was pure luck that he was found very quickly by a young couple who happened to be walking nearby.

Sonny spent two months in an induced coma, so that the brain swelling could go down enough for them to operate on him. The wounds on his body were healing nicely, but the head wound was a lot more complicated.

Today was the day that doctors had decided to bring Sonny out of his coma. The last CAT scan looked promising, so they decided it was time. If he did well for the next week, they would do the surgery.

"Good morning, Justin and Adrienne. Dr. Hayes should be here shortly."

"Hello, Kayla."

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Hayes came into Sonny's room. Justin and Adrienne were waiting for him.

"Good morning, Dr. Brady and Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis. I have been looking at your son's latest CAT scans, and the swelling has gone down quite a lot. That is good. I have decided to begin the process of bringing him out fo the coma today. It might take a day or so for him to wake up, so don't panic if it doesn't happen right away."

Two weeks passed, and Sonny still hadn't woken up. Everything in his scans showed that he was fone, so he should be awake by now. Why wasn't he?

Another two weeks passed, and everyone was beginning to worry. Victor had flown in different doctors who specialized in brain trauma, and they all said the same thing: It was quite possible that Sonny simply didn't want to wake up, even though there was no physical reason for him not to.

Everyone knew whey he didn't want to wake up, even Adrienne. Yes, she was still very angry at the man she blamed for the entire situation, but she would still give anything to have him in the room at that moment just so her baby would be happy again and begin to fight. But nobody knew where Will had gone.

Kayla had been asked to swap with a younger doctor whose children wanted to go trick-or-treating. She was making her midnight rounds when she spotted a face looking back at her from the stairwell door. The ten months that he'd been missing hadn't really done him any good, emotionally that is, and she can see that he's still lost. She quickly decides that she can think about that later. Right now the only thing that matters is that Will is back and Sonny needs him.

"Follow me, he's been waiting."

_**Will's POV**_

As I follow my Aunt to Sonny's room, I really don't know what to expect since Grandma didn't tell me anything except I needed to come home because Sonny needed me. So, here I am, but where is he? Shouldn't he be with Brian instead of me? As I walk into the room, I hear the beating of his heart on the machine, and I see that he has longer hair that is messy. Suddenly, I hear Aunt Kayla talking to me, so I look at her.

"Will, he was attacked while leaving the night club. He got bashed on the head and stabbed in two places. We put him into an induced coma so that he could heal, and so that the swelling would go down on his brain, which it did. We brought him out of the coma several weeks ago, but he won't wake up. Everyone is scared. His uncle even brought in the top specialist from Sweden, but all the doctors come back with the same answer: Physically, there is no reason for him not to open his eyes, but he doesn't seem to want to."

"Where is his boyfriend, Brian? Why is he here all alone?"

"His parents always stay as long as they can, and as for a boyfriend, I haven't seen anyone with him besides Chad and Abby. They are engaged, and both Sonny and Chad have done really well with the coffee house and expanded to the night club, so that takes up most of Sonny's time. Look, I will leave you to catch up. It's so great to see you again.

I sit here near you, looking at you lying in a hospital bed, and listening to your beautiful and caring heart beating, the one I ripped out so many months ago with a simple stupid mistake. Today is Halloween. Remember that night back at your flat? I wish we could go back to that night. I wish for so many things, but most of all, I wish for you to open your brown eyes for me. Please, Baby, you need to wake up for us. You said that you would wait for me. Well, I am back, but I want my home back too. They say that talking to someone in a coma can bring them around, so I guess I have a lot to tell you about where I have been. So, here goes, my love. Can I even call you that anymore? I didn't really care where I ended up, so I bought a ticket with the money I had saved from working with EJ, and went to Australia. I wanted to be where nobody would look for me, and I guessed that would be a great place to hide. I started working in a coffee shop, and learned to make all kinds of coffee. Baby, you would have been so proud of me.I had planned to stay there forever, but when I heard that you had been hurt, I knew I had to come home. I just hope I'm not too late.

**Chandler's POV**

Sorell is an amazing and beautiful small town, where the people are friendly and caring. I still can't believe we have so many fans as far away as Australia. Shelley took care of me for an entire week, making sure to keep my presence a secret, never even telling any of her online friends. She told me about a one bedroom unit being for sale, and I bought it and moved in there, deciding I could always come back for visits later on.

**Sonny POV**

I can hear that voice again, but is it in my head? Am I dreaming that you have come back to me? I hear my family pleading for me to come back, but I don't want to live without you. Do you even know that I am in the hospital? Has she told you? Why is it so hard to let you go, even here in my dreams? I can't walk away from you, even though you have left me. Why should I open my eyes when I have nothing to be happy about? Suddenly, I hear the most angelic voice in my head, singing a song that I know so well, as it was our song. Could I be going mad, as he never sang to me in our time together? Maybe I am going out of my head after all.

As I lay in the bed, I try and picture that he did this when we were in our bed at home after making love, but it only brings heartache and makes me cry over what I lost by pushing him away. He had asked me twice to just listen to him, but I didn't. My heart shatters, and I decide to just let it go. Just as I am about to give up, I feel something caress my body, wiping away my tears.

**Will POV**

"Baby, please, I need you. I can't breathe without you in my life. Remember that day in HTC when you asked me to marry you? Well, I want that now. I want to grow old with you as we see the world and have children with you when we are ready. I miss you, so please open those beautiful brown eyes that held me in your spell from day one."

I know that I will likely get into trouble, but I don't care. I need Sonny to know that I am real, and not just a dream, so I carefully climb into the bed and place myself above him. I make sure to place all my weight on my arms, so I don't hurt him, then gently lower myself so that he can feel my body on his. Then I slowly start to kiss him, starting with his closed eyelids, then moving to his nose, cheeks, and finally reach the lips that I have missed so much. I move to his throat, moving my lips and tongue across his adams apple, while I reach for his hand and bring it up to my chest, placing it underneath my shirt so that he can feel my skin under his fingertips and so that he can feel my heartbeat. I looked down at him, still just laying there, and something inside me comes undone. Needing even more body contact, I lower myself fully, pressing his body into the mattress, and I pray that he will wake up soon, because I can't handle this anymore.

After thirty minutes, I know that nothing I had done was going to bring you back to me so I pulled away and climbed off the bed then turned to leave for good. I just couldn't watch you die like that. I would just go back to my new life, even though it would never really be home without you. Just as I reached the door, I heard your voice scream out to me.

"Will, No!"

**Sonny POV**

I can feel him. He's breathing above me, and he is kissing me. This can't be a dream. Did he really come back for me? He has my hand on his chest, and I can feel his skin under my fingers and feel his heart beating for me again. God, I have my baby back. Suddenly, I start to panic, as he is moving away from me. I let him walk from me once, but never again, so I scream at the top of my lungs to make him stop.

**Will POV**

When I turned back around, I saw yu trying to sit up in your bed. I didn't even think, I just ran to you and climbed back on top of you, not caring that I might be hurting you or that we might have nurses and doctors running in at any second. All that mattered was that you were awake and that we were touching. My whole body shivered at your fingertips, and I had every intention of slowing down my attack on you, but when you growled and opened your legs wider to allow me to fall between them and then wrapped your fingertips through my hair and pulled me even closer, I lost it completely. I had started to reach for your top when I heard a noise behind us, so I started to pull away. Just then, you once again made that noise in the back of your throat, so I spoke up to save us from more embarrassment.

"Baby, we have some company, so we have to stop. Plus, they need to check you over. Let me sit next to you and hold your hand, ok?"

I carefully climbed off the bed, trying to hide my own discomfort at being caught while making out with my soon-to-be-husband.

Kayla knew that she should be angry with Will for putting Sonny in danger of damaging his heart, but she honestly couldn't when she saw both boys so happy and in love after so long. It proved that all the doctors were right with their observations. Sonny just needed the right incentive to wake up and open his eyes again.

"Is he alright, Aunt Kayla? Is it alright if I stay with him for the rest of the night? It's a very special night for us, plus, I don't have anywhere to go. I came straight here from the airport, and my bag is in your office, remember?"

Suddenly, Sonny realized that what he had heard Will say was really true and not a dream. Will had come from Australia just for him when he heard about the attack.

"Yes, Will, you may stay with your boyfriend, but only if you agree to sleep in a fold up bed. The nurses will not like you sleeping in the same bed, no matter who you are or who he is. Sonny, welcome back to the living. I'll be back to check on you again before my shift is over. Behave, you two."

**Will POV**

As soon as Aunt Kayla had gone, I was being pulled back onto the bed by Sonny. Instead of getting on top of him again, I made him snuggle into my arms, and we talked about Australia and how we would go there for our honeymoon.

"Baby, if you need to go back to sleep, it's fine. Don't fight it. I am staying right here in this room with you, and honestly, I could do with some shut-eye myself, as the jet lag is starting to kick in. How about we snuggle in fro the night after I go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. I love you."

Sonny let Will out of the bed and head for the bathroom. He couldn't help but start crying as all his emotions started make themselves known. When Will came back, he found his baby sobby. Quickly getting back onto the bed, he pulled his soul mate into his arms and held him close to his body. Sonny fell asleep listening to the beat of Will's heart.


End file.
